hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Wehe 'ana
Wehe 'ana (Prelude) is the 23rd episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Danny protects a coma patient showing signs of waking who was the key witness from his last HPD case before he met Steve and joined Five-0. Plot Present day: While Danny and Steve are fixing up Charlie's room Danny's old boss from HPD, Captain Tanaka, visits Danny and tells him that a witness from an old case who was presumed dead has appeared again. Tanaka saw a news report featuring "John Doe", a coma patient of seven years who will probably wake up soon, and he thinks this is their witness. 7 years ago: Danny arrives at a crime scene and is greeted by his then-partner Meka. Captain Tanaka is already on scene and demands that the case is closed quickly as the Governor's chief of staff lives in the neighborhood. Danny notices a man who is loitering at the crime scene and confronts him. The man identifies himself as Makino and tells Danny that he lives close by but that he wasn't around last night. Danny suspects Makino might have seen the murder and gives him his card. Present day: Tanaka and Danny are at the hospital and Danny confirms that "John Doe" is indeed Makino. They decide to take him in protective custody but before they can do so the hospital's alarm is set off: The hospital is now on lockdown due to a security breach. Danny and Tanaka suspects this is not a coincidence and that someone in the hospital will try to kill Makino. Danny calls Steve for backup. 7 years ago: Danny is fighting with Rachel on the phone when another cop tells him that he's got a call from a man he gave his card to on the crime scene that morning. Present day: A nurse comes into Makino's room and Danny tells her they have to move him. The nurse tells him she's not authorized to move him though she can get somebody who is but first she wants to check in with Makimo. When Danny gets suspicious because she knows Makino's name she attacks him. Danny manages to get the upper hand and injects her with the syringe she intended for Makino. Then Tanaka and a real nurse called Jenny come in. 7 years ago: Danny knocks at Makino's door and notices it is busted open. When he comes in the flat is empty but there are signs of a possible struggle. Present day: When Tanaka finds a burner phone on the fake nurse Danny sends the numbers that have called this phone as well as a photo of the dead hitwoman to Jerry. When an incoming text asks if the hit was successful Danny texts back, however the senders are wary and call, so Danny tells the nurse to pick up and say that everything is alright. When this doesn't work they prepare to leave the hospital with Makino immediately. 7 years ago: Danny argues with Tanaka who wants to take him off the case. Danny argues that he has leads. He suspects that Makino was stealing copper at the crime scene, saw the murder and has now been taken. Tanaka, however, is not convinced and questions why Danny hasn't kept better tabs on Makino if he is a supposed eye witness and how he lost him after Makino called him. Danny tells him that when he picked up the phone Makino was already gone and after tracing the call only found the empty motel room. Tanaka argues that if Danny is right Makino is already dead and takes him off the case. He instead assigns Danny to the case of John McGarrett. Present day: Danny calls Steve to tell him that they plan to move Makini to the next precinct where they should meet up. Meanwhile at HQ Jerry, Chin, Kono and Lou identify the fake nurse as a contract killer. One of the numbers on her phone matches to Dario Mendez, the current head of the Ochoa cartel who could lose a lot if Makino were to testify. They decide to go to Mendez to get gim to call back the head squad. 7 years ago: Meka tells Danny that it is not his fault he lost Makino and that there was nothing he could have done. Present day: The hitmen are closing in on Danny, Takena, Jenny and Makino. Danny manages to kill two of them in the hospital but several more are following them and shooting at them. They temporarily give their pursuers the slip but with the ambulance damaged they know they won't make it so they hide out in a secluded house. Danny calls Steve but doesn't know the address of the house they are staying so Jerry tries to triangulate his position but due to the bad signal can give Steve only a half mile radius of Danny's location. Meanhwile Chin, Kono and Lou have arrived at Dario Mendez' house and confront him. Back at the house Tanaka and Danny begin to argue while searching the house for guns. Tanaka thinks Danny blames him for this situation as he took Danny off the case. He tries to apologize and says that taking Danny off the case was not about him personally and that losing Makino was not his fault. Danny doesn't want to hear Tanaka's apology and insists that this is his fault and that he could have prevented this: Seven years ago, when Makino called, he didn't pick up the phone in time because he was busy fighting with Rachel. Tanaka tells him he shouldn't blame himself and that he is a good cop. Danny reacts with disbelief since Tanaka never wanted him around at the first place. Tanaka claims this had nothing to do with Danny's abilities as a cop; there were many officers in line to make detective but Tanaka was pressured to hire Danny, who was from the mainland and didn't get along with anybody. He asserts he didn't come to Danny because of his connection to the case but because he thinks Danny is a good cop. By now the hitmen have found them. Danny and Tanaka fend them off until Steve arrives who drives his car into the house, killing the last two hitmen. Afterwards Danny apologizes to the still unconscious Makino for not being there to pick up the phone. He then tells him about his family and thanks Makino as he wouldn't have met them if it wasn't for Makino. 7 years ago: While inspecting the crime scene of John McGarrett's murder Danny hears a sound in the garage and meets Steve for the first time. Notes * Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams and Detective Kaleo were all mentioned but did not appear. * In Danny's house, on the wall facing the front door is a number of child drawn pictures. One of which shows a child with a blond haired adult wearing a tie. * John McGarrett and Victor Hesse were both shown in flashbacks from Season 1's first episode Pilot. Pilot * Danny Williams left Steve McGarrett alone at his house, so he build his child's bed while he was gone. * Steve McGarrett put most of Charles William's bedroom together, including the red race car. However he told him that his dad built it. * Danny's contact card read Donald Williams. * Steve McGarrett put Charles William to bed. Danny trusts Steve to watch his kids while Danny was out. * Danny reveals he had a big crush of Kono Kalakaua when they first met. Pilot * While Danny was on the Honolulu Police Department, Steve McGarrett would have still been in North Korea with his Navy SEAL buddy Freddie Hart bringing back Anton Hesse. Olelo Pa'a (episode) * Danny Williams brought up when he met Steve McGarrett, Pilot Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Pilot Jerry Ortega Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko (episode) and Lou Grover. Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (episode)O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (episode) Plus his daughter Grace Williams and Lou's son William Grover dating. Hana Komo Pae *Many things from the Pilot were referenced or brought up. Pilot ** Danny moved to Hawaii to be close to his daughter Grace Williams and have been on the island for 6 months already. ** Danny is driving a silver Mustang GT 5.0 - license plate: MQA 395. **Danny Williams was still wearing his dress shirt and tie. **Danny Williams's ringtone for his ex-wife Rachel Edwards was from Psycho ** Detective Kaleo who was the unknown leak in the Honolulu Police Department. ** Danny was assigned to the case for the recently murdered John McGarrett. ** The McGarrett house as a crime scene. Ex: blood on the wall in the living room, the bloody footprints, graphite powder on the desktop *** Pilot: Steve was the one who turned on the flood lights showing the blood when he went in the house. This episode: The flood lights are still on as Danny enters the house and does his walk through. ** The pink bunny Danny bought for Grace Williams. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Danny Williams killed 3 people Danny Williams's Kill Count * Captain Tanaka killed 1 person Trivia * Lori Petty Guest Stars as Nurse Jenny Kitson * Michael Paul Chan Guest Stars as Danny’s Former HPD Captain Tanaka. Quotes (Steve and Danny are working on renovating Danny's house; decorating Charlie's room) (Steve is working on putting up a checkered flag border at the ceiling while Danny is working on building/putting together a race car bed) Steve McGarrett: Hey, you know something? Danny Williams: Huh? Steve McGarrett: I got to say, this is coming along very nicely. I'm very happy with what's happening in this room right now. We should try one of those.. you know, we could host one of those shows. You know, the shows where you renovate other people's houses for 'em? Danny Williams: Yeah, I do. I hate those shows. Steve McGarrett: You hate those shows? Of course you do. 'Cause they make people happy, right? Danny Williams: I think that.. that, uh, glue you're using is making your head dopey. That's what I think. Danny Williams: I think that you need a master's degree in structural engineering to put this stupid bed together. That's what I think. (Steve watches Danny try to put the bed together) Steve McGarrett: No. No. No, no, no, no. No, don't. It doesn't go.. do not screw that there, Danny. Danny Williams: I know that. I'm not gonna screw it down there. I know that, okay? Steve McGarrett: I got an idea. Hey, why don't you read the, uh, instructions? Danny Williams: 'Cause I don't have the instructions. Steve McGarrett: Where are they? Danny Williams: They're in the trash can. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: They're in the trash can, okay?! I threw them away. Steve McGarrett: Why would you throw the instructions away? Danny Williams: I didn't think I needed 'em to put together a child's bed. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: Instructions for what? Steve McGarrett: So, you know the best part about that, Danny, is that only a child would throw away the instructions. Give me that screw gun. (Steve grabs the screw gun in Danny's hand and wrestles it away) Steve McGarrett: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Give.. give it to me. You cannot be trusted with the big boys' toys. You threw instructions away. (Danny has a long suffering look on his face) Danny Williams: Give me the drill. (the doorbell rings) Steve McGarrett: No. Someone's at the door. Danny Williams: Give me the screw gun. It's my screw gun. It belongs to me. Steve McGarrett: You're gonna get the instructions? Danny Williams: It's my drill and it belongs to me and you just stole it. Steve McGarrett: Get the instructions. (Steve hands back the screw gun to Danny) Danny Williams: Don't touch my bed while I am gone. Steve McGarrett: You're a very frustrating person, you know that? (Steve is still working on Charlie's bedroom. His cellphone rings and he answers it) Steve McGarrett: Ohhh!. Hey, guess what. I'm looking at a fully assembled Mach Five. Danny Williams: That, that, that's great. Right now, I have a situation. Someone's trying to kill my witness, Makino. Steve McGarrett: Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about? Danny Williams: I don't know what's happening, okay? The whole place is on lockdown right now. Uh, we need we need to move this guy. A guard has been killed or something. I-I don't know. I don't know. I could use some backup. HPD's 20 minutes out, so, please, if you could, uh, if you could get here, that would be great. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Okay, I'm on the way. Danny Williams: Don't listen to anything I said over the years about driving like a sane person. Just get here as fast as you can, okay? (line beeps - like for a dropped call) (7 yrs ago: Danny picks up a bottle of tanning lotion from atop his HPD desk) Danny Williams: (fake smiling) Guys, everybody, this is still.. every time, it makes me laugh. It gets funnier every time, huh? Good. Great. (Danny throws it into a drawer of his desk with 15 other bottles of the same tanning lotion) Detective Kauai (HPD Vice): You know they're only messing with you 'cause they can tell it gets to you, right? Danny Williams: Yeah, well, let 'em keep doing it, 'cause this stuff is not cheap. Detective Kauai (HPD Vice): Also, look, I don't know if anyone's mentioned this to you yet, but I'd give some serious thought to how you dress. I mean, you can't do anything about your skin tone yeah, but an aloha shirt and some shades might go a long way. Think Magnum, P.I. Danny Williams: Ah. Detective Kauai (HPD Vice): Everybody loved that haole. (Danny laughs) Danny Williams: (7 yrs ago) Hey Rachel this is crazy. We didn’t get disconnected because I hung up on you! I hung up on you because I am at work. (7 yrs ago: Capt Tanaka's office in HPD) Captain Tanaka: You let your only possible witness get snatched from underneath your nose, and you still think I should keep you on this case? Danny Williams: I do. I do. I just need a little bit more time. Captain Tanaka: Okay, if you're right, and Makino saw the hit go down, and they abducted him to keep him quiet, he's at the bottom of the ocean right now. I guarantee it. Meka will continue to work this with Kauai. It's n-not your concern anymore. This is. Danny Williams: Oh. Oh, yeah. Th-The boys were telling me about this. Is this the, uh, the guy who swam too close to the turtle? Or is this the box of missing pineapples? Captain Tanaka: It's a homicide. It's been processed. But I want you to go back there and see if anything got missed. Carry the ball on this until Pule and Santos can take over. Danny Williams: You're giving me busy work? Captain Tanaka: Victim is an ex-cop. Show a little respect, Williams. He's one of our own. The victim's name is John McGarrett. Dario Mendez: If you knocked, I would have come to the door. Danny Williams: Saw a generator out there when I was stashing the ambulance. I'm going for it. Captain Tanaka: There's three of them out there. Danny Williams: Yeah. I don't want to go out there, either, but I don't think I have a choice. Without power, Makino will die. Captain Tanaka: Williams? Danny Williams: Huh? Captain Tanaka: I got your back. (Tanaka ensures there is a casing loaded in his shotgun) Danny Williams: I wish that made me feel better. Danny Williams: Tell me you're close. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I am close, buddy, but ah, but I'm gonna need help finding this place. (Danny and Tanaka start taking on heavy fire) Captain Tanaka: Get down! Danny Williams: Follow the gunshots. Steve McGarrett: Copy that. (Steve just drove his truck into the house killing the remaining 2 men in the hit squad) Captain Tanaka: Wow... You must be Steve. Steve McGarrett: I am. Captain Tanaka: Thank you for the timely intervention. It was getting pretty bleak there. Danny Williams: Don't, uh.. Don't.. don't thank him. Just 'cause this could have been an accident. (Steve looks at Danny like "Serously?!") (Danny smirks) Steve McGarrett: (to Tanaka) You're welcome. Captain Tanaka: Well, it's been quite a day. I'm not used to this much action, so I am heading home. Danny Williams: Hey, you did good today, Captain, all right? Captain Tanaka: Not bad for a retired cop? Danny Williams: Oh, you know what? I was, I was, uh I was gonna ask you. How's, uh how's that going? Captain Tanaka: What, retirement? Danny Williams: Yeah. Captain Tanaka: It's great. Why? You thinking about hanging it up? Danny Williams: I don't know. Maybe, you know? Captain Tanaka: Well, I will tell you, it will be Hawaii's loss, but, uh, you know, I mean, you've certainly earned it. Danny Williams: Huh Captain Tanaka: But can I give you some advice? Danny Williams: Oh, no, please. Captain Tanaka: Have an exit plan. Um, find something you love, do that. And there's one other thing, and you're gonna laugh, but whatever you do, do not open a restaurant. Danny Williams: Huh. Captain Tanaka: I gave it a shot, it went sideways so fast. One bad Yelp review, and you can say aloha to your pension. (Danny sucks his teeth) Captain Tanaka: You're a smart guy, and you will make good choices. See you later, Williams. (Charlie playing in his new bed pretending to drive and imitating engine revving) (Steve walks into Charlie's completely decorated room) Steve McGarrett: Hey, what are you looking at me for? Look at the road! Put your eyes on the road. Okay, here we go. (Steve plays with Charlie, pretending to look out the windshield and imitates car engine noises) Steve McGarrett: Shift up. Shift up. Shift up. (imitates car engine noises) One more time. (imitates car engine noises) Quick, quick, shift up! Good job. Watch that Corvette. Okay, shift up, shift up, shift up. (imitates car engine noises) Oh, here we go. Shift up again. And we're in the straightaway. Here we go. Oh, Charlie! (Steve starts waving his arm around like it holds a flag) Steve McGarrett: Oh, and the checkered flag gets waved for young Williams again! Oh, the crowd goes wild. (imitates crowd cheering noise) Charlie Williams: One more race, please? Steve McGarrett: One more race? Charlie, you just won five races in a row. We got to give these guys a break. They're not gonna win anything with you around. Charlie Williams: (put upon) Okay. Steve McGarrett: (imitates Charlie) "Okay". (Steve removes the steering console from Charlie's bed) Steve McGarrett: I'm glad you like your bed, though, buddy. Charlie Williams: I love it! Steve McGarrett: That's fantastic news. Let's get into it. (Steve helps tuck Charlie into bed, putting him down for the night) Steve McGarrett: All right. You cozy? Cozy. (Steve gets serious) Steve McGarrett: Hey. You, uh you want to know a secret? Your daddy built this bed all by himself just for you. Charlie Williams: Danno's the greatest. Steve McGarrett: He really is the greatest, isn't he? Fist bump for Danno. (Steve and Charlie fist bump while Steve makes the noise of an explosion) Steve McGarrett: You go to sleep now, okay? Charlie Williams: Night, night. Steve McGarrett: I love you. Charlie Williams: Good night, Uncle Steve. Steve McGarrett: Good night, buddy. (Steve turns off the light) Danny Williams: You uh, You risked your life today for someone you didn’t know. That's very impressive. Jenny Kitson: Hey, That's what we do, right. (Danny sitting by Ahe’ahe Makino bedside) Danny Williams: You know, uh, you, um.. you risked your life to call me seven years ago, and I, um.. I'm, uh I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. All right? (Danny stands up and starts pacing around the room) Danny Williams: I did have a lot going on in my life at the time. That had something to do with it. You know, I-I I didn't have, like, the backup that I have now. You know? See, after-after you disappeared, I, um... (Danny sits back down to talk to Ahe’ahe Makino) Danny Williams: I, uh, joined a task force. Well, I didn't - I was, uh, I was drafted into service. Um good, good, good group of guys. A guy named Chin Ho. He was with HPD, and then he came over. Uh, loyal, loyal. One of the most loyal.. (Danny takes a deep breath) Danny Williams: people I ever met in my life. Um. A guy named Lou Grover. He was with SWAT, and then he came and joined us, also. He, um.. Oddly enough, his-his son is dating my daughter, (chuckles) who is the reason that I moved out here in the first place, which is strange. (Danny regroups thinking about the group) Danny Williams: Jerry Ortega, who's a a... a very special guy. Kono. Kono Kalakaua, who, um.. Oh, man, she was a she was a fox. I had a very big crush on her, uh, when I first met her, but, uh.. And then there's the guy who's, uh, in charge, um, who's a bit of a putz. Big, gigantic pain in my ass, you know. I used to hate him. I still hate him every once in a while. (flashback to the pilot episode. Hesse has John McGarrett hostage, Danny walking through the house, and Steve and Danny's first meet) Danny Williams: Anyway, the, the point is that, um, these are the people that, uh.. that helped save your life today. Uh, I guess Tanaka and Jenny helped, also. But, uh, uh, these people are my family. I'm.. I'm saying that it'd be nice (deep breathe) if, uh if you woke up, 'cause you get to meet 'em, right? But yeah. 'Cause, come to think of it, if it wasn't for you, I never would've met them. And this, uh..this, uh, island never would have felt like, uh.. ugh... home. (laughs) Oh, yeah. Anyway, thank you. Thank you. (flashback of Danny and Steve meeting in the garage) |- | Captain Tanaka | Michael Paul Chan | Captain of HPD |- | Detective Kauai | Rich Ceraulo | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Detektive Meka Hanamoa | Ramon De Ocampo | Dannys former partner at HPD. |- | Ahe’ahe Makino | Chrichton Uale | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Nurse Jenny Kitson | Lori Petty | A woman who appears in the episode. |- | Herself | Mileka Lincoln | A woman who appears in the episode. |- | Dario Mendez | Roel Navarro | A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)